Cosmos (Balthierfan)
Cosmos is the 'Goddess of Harmony' who opposed Chaos in the Dissidian Wars, summoning and recruiting various heroes and legends from different worlds to fight at her side. Her enemies on Chaos' side saw her as a 'Goddess of Death' At first, Cosmos was loyal to the Great Will, serving her role faithfully without concern for her own safety or the fates of her warriors. While she was created in the image of Cid's wife, who was a strong and wilful woman, Cosmos was frail compared to her, which is why she was unable to subdue Chaos as her creators intended. Over time, the cycles of war and the perseverance and hope her summoned warriors held, began to influence her behaviour, and by the 12th cycle (Dissidia Duodecim), Cosmos had come to care for her warriors and acted to ensure their safety, choosing to enact a plan that freed them even knowing it would cost her life. By the 17th Cycle when Chaos finally lost control and became Feral Chaos, Cosmos was forced to manifest with every last part of her energy, consuming even her precious warriors to gain enough energy to oppose him. This lead to her transformation into Seraph Cosmos. Seraph Cosmos is Playable as a late game unlockable. Attire Cosmos appears as a human woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a form-fitting full-length white/gold dress with an ornate golden crest with blue stones around the waist. She also wears bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara with the same design scheme. She carries a light yellow shawl around her arms, and wears a veil extending from her tiara with the same design scheme as her shawl. Her alternative costume colours her dress and veil in a light blue and adorns her with silver jewellery. Her appearance as Seraph Cosmos has her sprout six fine white wings and gain a more golden glow (silver glow in her alternative costume) Battle In battle, Cosmos is described as The Master of Order, utilising defensive moves to block and avoid attacks. Unlike other defensive characters, Cosmos is very agile, allowing her additional skill in avoiding attack. Her own attacks however, while repelling, are slightly weaker than her fellow ultimate characters meaning that she cannot provide much of a threat unless she chains her guards. Like Chaos, Cosmos has access to the unique summon Shinryu, which can be summoned multiple times in one battle and has varying effects. While she has no EX Mode, Cosmos can fill an EX Gauge to interchange with Seraph Cosmos Seraph Cosmos is described as The Untouchable, both her offensive game is upped, with her strategy being to repel her opponent with forceful blasts, while attempting to block herself from her opponents’ attacks. Seraph Cosmos is larger than Cosmos, making her easy to hit but she is also more evasive and faster to attack while also able to glide. Cosmos/Seraph Cosmos is hindered by several disadvantages - similar to her counterparts Chaos/Feral Chaos, initially her Bravery constantly depletes, and EX Mode and Assist gauges rapidly empty. As she levels up she gains support abilities that negate these disadvantages. By filling an EX Gauge, they can interchange between each other. Because of this their EX gauge fills faster than normal characters '------------Interchanges if EX Gauge is filled------------' Equipment Cosmos can equip Staves, Rods, Poles, Instruments, Books, Bangles, Bracers, Rings, Shields, Hats, Hairpins, Clothing and Robes. She has a set of her own exclusive equipment and can wear Female-Exclusive equipment. Exclusive Equipment |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Category:Superboss Category:Square Characters